


Bad Things

by Magpiedance



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Barghest, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpse Eating, Gen, Murder, Other, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: In your dreams you have fanged teeth and sharp claws. You meet a man almost as dangerous as you.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the German in this has been checked by an actual german person and the rest of it I got from a youtube video so accuracy may vary. Sorry, Germany.

 

For as long as you can remember you have had strange, haunted dreams. Dreams of darkness, dreams of woods. They feel more real than being awake and leave you with the oddest sense memories of dirt beneath your bare feet and the crunch of a deer's skull between your teeth.

Lately there has been a new element to your dream.

He first appeared a few nights after you discovered a new feeding ground. A forest clearing littered with bones buried not too deep beneath the earth. You dig for them easily with your claws and gnaw on them til they shatter into fragments. Several nights in a row you return to dig up more. On the fourth night; he appears.

A shovel in one hand, in the other his flashlight shines upon you. You growl in warning and stand to your full height, not relinquishing the radius bone in your jaws.

He doesn't move for a good long moment. You cannot see his face with that damned light in your eyes.

He makes a soothing noise at you and backs away slowly.

You edge forwards and you hear him chuckle which gets your hackles up further.

There is something behind him that you did not see previously, but which you can smell clearly now. A pile of meat and bones on a sheet. Fresh. Bloody. The stranger places the torch on the ground and pulls a knife from his belt.

“ _Guter hund_ ,” he says, softly, crouching, “ _braver hund, beruhigen_...”

He throws something before you: a finger.

You drop the bone you were chewing and step forwards to sniff at it.

“ _Brav_ ,” he says, “ _brav_...”

You take his offering. Swallow it whole.

He throws you another, closer to him.

You advance slowly, warily, accepting fresh cuts of meat closer and closer until you reach the sheet where at last you sink your teeth into the corpse and feel still-warm blood spurting out of the sides of your mouth.

“ _Ruhig_...” the stranger says, as he tentatively touches your flank.

You allow it, satisfied with your meal, and he grows bolder; stroking the rough fur on your neck. You growl in warning when his hands stray too close to your head while you are eating and he laughs softly and relents.

He stays for a while, watching you feed, then disappears into the night.

When you waken you can still feel the soft flesh of fresh organs on your tongue and you run to the bathroom just in time to empty your stomach. There's nothing unusual in the bowl and you pull the flush satisfied that it was just a dream. Nothing more.

Your dreams are normal again for a while. Nothing but darkness, trees, and the occasional rabbit snapped up in one bite.

And then he reappears.

You haven't been back to the gravesite in a while, but you smell him on the wind and you can smell the new offering he has brought with him.

He is digging when you reach him. You whine gently at him, to get his attention, and he turns to you.

“Ah! _Mein neuer freund!”_

You can see him better lit only by the moon. His smile is filled with teeth. He seems ready to tip his lastest victim into the dirt but stands back to allow you access first.

You saunter over, hungry, but more curious.

Before turning your attention to the body you turn to him. He offers up his hands for you to smell, and you do.

_'Oh-'_ you think. 

He smells good. An aura of death hangs around him. You recognise him now.

_'Kin.'_

You lick his face, much to his amusement, and then you tuck into the meal he has brought you.

He really digs his fingers in when he scratches your back this time and you wag your tail to communicate your pleasure. When you have finished eating you roll over onto your back so he can rub your stomach too. He gets on his knees and presses his face into your fur.

You wake feeling deeply unsettled. You never thought it was normal to have the same dream every night but you've never dreamed about another person before. At least, not twice.

You think about consulting a doctor. Maybe it's time you talked to someone about all this.

Before you make up your mind, however, you dream of him a third time.

He's waiting for you. A little further from where you met him; on the small forest road he sits on the boot of a car, whistling. He's not alone.

Some keening, snottering person is with him.

_'Prey,'_ you think, excited.

He's very happy to see you.

“Ah! _Mein schatz!”_ He calls. “ _Komm, komm!”_

You stroll confidently over. You know him. He scratches your ears and you swipe your tongue over his cheeks.

" _Schau_ ,” he says, pulling away and indicating the kneeling person at his side. They have a bag over their head and are bleeding from the arms and legs.

“Well?” He asks, apparently speaking to them. “Would you like to play a game, hmm?”

They whimper out a reply but you're not really interested. You can't eat them like this.

“That's the spirit!” He says to them. “All you have to do is outrun my friend here, and you get to live! Generous, no?”

He waits but all they do is sob. Sighing, he pulls the bag from their head. You growl excitedly.

He leans into their eye-line.

“That would be your cue to run,” he says.

You bark, and they finally lurch to their feet. They run as fast as they can manage and don't look back.

You bounce a little on your toes, eager to play.

Your kin looks at you then. He's excited too.

“ _Apport_ ,” he says, and off you go.

It's a very short game. They never stood a chance.

Your friend catches up to you at a walking pace. Presumably he followed the screams.

“ _Fein gemacht!”_ He says, laughing. “ _Ich bin ganz stolz auf dich!”_

You have already begun to feed but you pull your maw out of the entrails to bark happily at him. You nudge your kill towards him with your nose. It only seems fair.

He seems moved by your generosity.

“ _Danke!”_ He says, kneeling by the body. He uses his knife to take a souvenir, but he doesn't eat it. You huff derisively but resume your feeding. To each their own. 

When the time comes for him to leave he kisses your blood-soaked snout before climbing into his car to drive away.

That won't do.

He can't possibly expect you to stay here without him.

It's altogether too easy to follow him home. You match speed with his car at barely more than a leisurely trot. You walk invisibly through his neighbourhood and stalk him on his driveway. He pauses. He hears you, but he cannot see you.

A fun game for another time. You cast off your cloak of shadows and step into the light. 

A slow grin spreads across his face.

“ _Hier, dann_ ,” he says, opening the door for you.

Inside waits another creature. You open your mouth to eat him but your pack-mate smacks you away.

“ _Aus!”_ He warns you, and you indulge him.

The creature squeaks and scurries up the stairs. You can eat him later.

Pack-mate settles on the sofa, and turns on the tv. You are a little big for the three-seater but you stretch yourself out as best you can and rest your head in his lap. He strokes your ears until you fall asleep with the sound of early-morning television droning in the background.

Which is when you normally would wake up.

You open your eyes to look around. This is still the dream.

You're still in some stranger's house.

You can even feel his fingers weaved into your hair.

Cautiously, you turn your head upwards. This man, this murderer you befriended in your dreams, is looking back at you. There's an expression of wonder and surprise on his face. He looks very much like a man for whom all his Christmases have come at once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Bad Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1WSC99ANnQ) by Cults. The Barghest is a monsterous black dog with burning eyes. A shapeshifter and death omen, it can turn invisible but is accompanied by the sound of rattling chains. If it scratches you the wound will never heal. It's said to follow funeral processions but the part about it eating corpses is just me taking liberties.


End file.
